Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dream Rescue Team
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Bassed off of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue/Red Rescue Team. A human named Alysa woke up one day as a Pikachu, and landed in the world of Pokemon. There she joins the rescue team Dream, along with Holly the Bulbasuar, Bryan the Cyndiquil, and Toby the Mudkip. Together the four work together to save the Pokemon World.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh look! A New Story!**

 **Well for thoese who didn't know I did write a PMD story before, but I deleted it, and my reasons are secret for now. But here is a new story for everyone to enjoy.**

 **Also this is bassed off Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue/Red Rescue Team, so Pokemon after Generation 3 don't appear in this story. Though I do plan on making another PMD story in the near future featuring the other gens.**

 **Also even though it will be bassed on PMD Blue/Red Rescue Team most missions and the story line will be a bit diffrent then from the game.**

 **But other then that, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PMD**

* * *

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Dream Rescue Team Chap.1

Where am I?

On the other part of Pokemon Square, three pokemon were smiling as they saw their base built and ready to go. A mudkip and a bulbasaur smiled as they saw their base ready to go.

"Isn't it great Toby?" The Bulbasaur, named Holly asked. "Our team base is finally built."

The Mudkip, named Toby went over to the bulbasaur. "It sure is Holly." Toby replied.

Suddenly, a cyndaquil came running towards the two, he looked shocked like he saw something horrible. "Guys! Guys!" He yelled. Holly used her vines to stop the cyndaquil from running towards them.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Holly yelled as she stopped the cyndaquil. "What's going on Bryan?" She asked.

"I-I." He said as he was taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Well spill it out already!" Toby yelled.

"There's a pokemon in trouble!" Bryan yelled.

Toby and Holly smiled in surprise. "A Pokemon finally needs some help, and we have are team base up and running!" Holly cheered. "This is great!"

"So where do we have to go?" Toby asked.

"Guys!" Bryan yelled, getting their attention. "Okay! As I was walking on my way here, I tripped on a mysterious yellow pokemon, over at Tiny Woods. She wasn't moving or anything, so I hurried on over here." He explained.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier." Holly said. Bryan groaned and face palmed himself. "Come on team, there is someone in trouble!" The team nodded and ran to where Bryan found the pokemon.

Bryan looked around and pointed once he remembered and saw the figure on the ground. "There it is." He said pointing to it. The three pokemon ran to it, and saw closely it was a Pikachu.

"It's a Pikachu." Toby said. Toby tapped the Pikachu with his paw, and she slightly moved. "She's breathing, she must have been knocked out some how."

"Hey. Wake up!" Bryan yelled shaking the Pikachu. The Pikachu moaned, but still wouldn't wake up.

Holly used her vine and rubbed the Pikachu's nose. The Pikachu sneezed making her wake up. "She's awake!" Holly cheered.

The Pikachu got up and shook her head; her vision was blurry since she's been out for a while. "W-what happened?" She asked. Her vision started to clear up a bit. "Where am I?" She asked. She turned around and faced Holly, Bryan and Toby.

"Hey are you okay?" Bryan asked.

Everything went silent for a bit, until the Pikachu started to scream. "Y-You can talk!" She yelled.

"Of course we can talk." Holly replied. The Pikachu got scared and backed away.

"H-How can you talk? Your pokemon!" The Pikachu yelled.

The three pokemon looked at each other and back at the Pikachu. "We just can," Bryan said.

"Yeah, plus you can talk to Pikachu?" Holly said.

"Pikachu?" The later replied. "No I'm not! I'm a human! My name is Alyssa!" Alyssa yelled.

"Alyssa?" The three Pokemon asked.

Alyssa nodded. "Yes! Alyssa! And I'm not a Pikachu! I'm a human!" She yelled again.

The three pokemon looked at her like she was crazy. Holly went up to her, and put a vine on her shoulder. "Uh Alyssa, have you checked yourself lately?" Holly asked.

Alyssa raise her eye. "What do you mean?" She asked. Holly's vine pointed at her hands, and the later looked to see she had yellow hands. Alyssa stood their shocked, and ran to find a pond to look at her reflection. Alyssa screamed, and fainted after seeing her reflection.

Holly and her friends ran to her, with the boys glaring at Holly. "What? Someone had to tell her some point." Holly said.

Toby and Bryan held her arms. "Well we have to take her back to our base." Toby said. "Come on." The three pokemon went back to their base, and let Alyssa lie down on one of the beds.

"So now what do we do?" Bryan asked. Everyone looked at each other and at Alyssa not sure what to do at the moment.

Toby then thought of an idea. "Why don't we let her join our team?" He asked. Bryan and Holly looked at each other. Toby sighed. "Think about! Alyssa doesn't have a place to stay, and it might help her. Rescue teams are supposed to help people out, right." He explained hoping for them to say 'yes.'

"He's right you know." Holly said looking at Bryan. "I mean, no one has ever heard of a human turning into a Pokemon, but what other choice do we have?" She asked. Toby nodded in agreement, and now was facing their cyndaquil friend.

Bryan sighed. "Alright." Bryan and Toby smiled, with Bryan smiling a bit later. The three turned around and saw Alyssa waking up.

"Man, what a weird dream?" Alyssa said rubbing her head. She saw a small pool of water, and splashed water in her face, but saw her reflection as a Pikachu the same. Alyssa sighed. "So it wasn't a dream!" She whined.

"Nope!" Toby said. "Its all true and real." He said. Alyssa glared him, and Toby's eyes widen, but gave a chuckle. "Well before you, um, passed out we never got to introduce each other." He said. "Hi. I'm Toby, and this is Holly and Bryan" He introduced his Bulbasaur and cyndaquil friend.

"Hi." Alyssa said waving.

"So, quick question, how did you get here and became a Pokemon?" Holly asked.

Alyssa opened her mouth, but then thought about it. "I really don't know." She said.

The three pokemon looked at each other, and went up to Alyssa. "Do you remember anything?" Bryan asked.

Alyssa shook her head. "Only my name. That's it." She said. The Pokemon looked at each other again, and Toby smiled going to her.

"Alyssa? Why don't you join our Rescue Team?" Toby asked.

"Rescue Team?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes! A Pokemon Rescue Team is a team of Pokemon who work together rescuing other Pokemon from danger." Holly explained.

"Yeah! And we were thinking if you would like to join us." Bryan said.

Alyssa looked at them and at the reflection of herself in the water. "Well." She started, not sure of how she should answer.

"Come on Alyssa!" Toby said. "This may help you out on who you are?"

Alyssa looked at him and saw he was right. "Alright. I'll join." She said smiling the first time since she came here.

The three Pokemon cheered, and Toby threw her a Rescue Team Badge. Alyssa caught it and looked at it. She smiled and went to her team members.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. "Is this a Rescue Team Base?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another late night post of one of my fanfics for you! I don't know why, but I feel more quick to upload and work on fanfics at night then the day, but its here and up.**

 **Also I gotten some coments about capitalizing Pokemon names, and I did that for this chapter as well. Ooops! Well to me I always thought pokemon names were capitalized. I didn't know like most names its lower case. Again I didn't know, I'll correct myself in the next update!**

 **Well here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PMD.**

* * *

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Dream Rescue Team Chap 2

To Tiny Woods

The four Pokemon turned around and saw a Butterfree fluttering her way to the team. "Are you a rescue team?" She asked.

"Yes we are!" Holly said with a smile on her face. "Is anything wrong?"

Butterfree nodded. "Yes, my child Caterpie went missing in Tiny Woods." She said.

Bryan looked at Alyssa. "Tiny Woods," He gasped. "That's where I found you Alyssa."

"It was?" Alyssa asked.

"Where in Tiny Woods? We'll head there now!" Toby yelled.

Butterfree shook her head. "I don't know, its somewhere in the deepest part. I tried going in there, but." Butterfree stopped and looked down sniffling over her lost child.

Alyssa felt bad for the mother and went to her putting her paws to gently comfort her. "Its okay. We'll find your child. Right guys?!" She asked.

"Right!" Her team members said at the same time. "Because were Rescue Team Dream! Right?" She asked.

"Right!" Her team members replied again.

"So let's go!" Alyssa cheered. Holly and Toby followed Alyssa, and Bryan faced Butterfree before heading off.

"Don't you worry, your baby will be here safe and sound!" He said running off to follow his teammates. The four made it to Tiny Woods, and looked around for the Caterpie.

While they looked around, a few wild Pokemon attacked, and they fought them off with their attacks. Alyssa didn't do anything because she didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to summon her attacks? All she did was knock the Pokemon away; when she knocked a Pidgey away she saw it drop an Oran Berry.

"Look! An Oran Berry." Alyssa said picking one up. She looked around to see where to put it, but saw no one had a bag to keep the berry in. "Do you guys have anything to hold this?"

The team shook their heads. "No sorry." Toby said. Alyssa sighed and held the berry in her hand. Though she had to hold it with her tail when she battled other Pokemon.

"You know! You can use Thundershock!" Holly yelled.

"How! By saying Thundershock!" Alyssa yelled and suddenly from her cheeks sparks of electricity started to come out.

"Yeah! Just like that!" Toby yelled.

Alyssa glared, and faced a Pidgey in front of her. "Alright! Thundershock!" Alyssa yelled and a small blast of electricity came out shocking the Pidgey away. "I-I did it." She said catching her breath.

"Awesome!" Bryan cheered hugging Alyssa. The two looked at each other shocked. "C-Come on team!" He said, and the team continued. Alyssa smiled and followed her team to the farthest part of Tiny Woods.

Right in the edge of Tiny Woods, a Caterpie was crying feeling all alone and lost. "Mommy." He sniffled. "Where are you!?" He cried out.

Back with Team Dream, they stopped hearing the cries of Caterpie. "Listen." Holly said. The four Pokemon stood there listening and heard the cries from the distance.

"He's over there!" Toby pointed out, and the four quickly went over to Caterpie. The group went over to Caterpie, and Alyssa went over to pat him on the back for comfort.

"Are you ok?" Alyssa asked.

Caterpie looked up at her along with the other three Pokemon, he was still in fear, but saw that the four were worried for him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Where Team Dream!" Bryan announced with him and the rest of the team, except Alyssa doing a pose showing their Rescue Team Badges. Alyssa sighed and did a small pose by showing her badge with a smile.

"Team Dream?" Caterpie asked.

"Right!" Holly said. "Your mother went to us to look for you."

"She. She did?" Caterpie asked.

"Yes. Now come on, she's waiting for you." Alyssa said. Caterpie looked at Alyssa and followed the group out of Tiny Woods and back home to his mother.

Butterfree was fluttering around looking worried and scared. She hoped Team Dream found her child, and everything will be all right, but the sun was about go down, and the group hasn't come back yet.

"Mommy!" Caterpie called out squirming his way to his mother. Butterfree looked through the distance and saw Team Dream and her child coming her way. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Caterpie!" Butterfree yelled and floated towards her baby. She put her wings around her child, like a hug, and cried seeing her child safe and sound. "Oh my baby, I'm glad your okay!"

"Mommy! I missed you!" Caterpie cried out. "I missed you!"

"Oh I missed you too." Butterfree said. She looked up at Team Dream. "Thank you, you guys for saving my baby."

"No problem ma'am." Bryan said with a smile.

Butterfree then handed some berries from her bag to give to Team Dream. "Here, this is a thanks for saving my child." She said.

"Really!" Holly cheered.

"Are you sure we could have this much?" Bryan asked.

Butterfree nodded. "That's right. After saving my baby, you guys deserve it." She said.

Team Dream smiled seeing the berries they got. They got some Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, and Cheri Berries. "Thank you." Team Dream said.

"Your welcome." Butterfree and Caterpie replied. Butterfree looked at her son, and the two were about to head home. "Come on baby, its getting late we have to go home now."

"Okay mama!" Caterpie cheered. He looked at Team Dream with a smile. "Bye Team Dream! Thank you for everything!"

"Bye Caterpie! See you again!" Alyssa said waving goodbye to the little bug-type Pokemon. Alyssa smiled and sighed. "So now that we pass our first mission, what do I do now?" Alyssa asked.

The three members looked at each other and realized that Alyssa needed a place to stay. "Hey Alyssa, where are you staying for the time being?" Toby asked.

Alyssa looked down and realized she was right, there was nowhere for her to stay. Now that she's a pokemon she has no home or anywhere for the night, or for who knows how long. "Well I don't know yet?"

Holly and the rest of the team smiled. "Well there's enough room in our team base for you to stay in." Holly explained.

"Really!" Alyssa said.

"Yeah totally. Come on!" Toby said. Alyssa and the rest of the team followed him to their team base. "Here it is Alyssa."

Alyssa looked at the team base and saw there was water around it along with a bridge leading inside. When she looked inside she saw room for her and her team members to sleep in, and plus it was near water, which is nice and relaxing to listen too before going to sleep. "Wow! This is so beautiful!" She said.

"I know, it was my idea with the water." Toby said. He smiled due to his water-type status that he was able to get his team to have a bit of water on the inside of the base.

"It wasn't mine though." Bryan said since he was a fire-type.

Holly smiled at her two friends. "Its fine with me." She said.

Alyssa smiled as well. "I like the water too, it's so relaxing to listen too." She said.

"See!" Toby said going up to Bryan's face. Bryan glared at the Mudkip.

"Well sorry for being born a fire type." Bryan snapped back.

"Okay you two!" Holly said using her vines to keep the two Pokemon apart. "Enough." She said. Bryan and Toby gave a small glare, which then lifted to an apologetic look.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Good." Holly said. She went over to Alyssa with a smile. "So Alyssa thinking of staying her for a while, you know before you gain your memory on why you're here?" She asked.

Alyssa smiled and looked at her team members. "Of course." She said with a smile. Team Dream smiled and ran to Alyssa and gave her a hug cheering on their new team member.

And that's how Alyssa, Toby, Holly and Bryan started their journey as Team Dream. Together the four will rescue and save Pokemon from danger.


End file.
